Trial By Fire
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Sequel to Raising a Family. Ever meet your father and he's not what you expect? See how Hiei deals with this situation.
1. Chapter 1 Accusations

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot and nothing else.

Sequel to Raising A Family

This story takes place four years after Raising A Family and is in Hiei's POV.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I asked, enraged that I was in handcuffs.<p>

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Koenma said, "but you broke the laws of Spirit World and you will have to be put on trial."

I glared at him. "I already told you that I am innocent," I said. I really was innocent and had no idea what was going on, but Koenma didn't believe me (or didn't show it if he did).

"And tell me, Hiei, why should I believe you?" Koenma asked me. I didn't have an answer for him. He took that as a confession.

"Koenma!" I heard the detective, or ex-detective calling out. He ran into my room. "What the hell, Koenma? You can't honestly believe that Hiei is the thief. He's always been part of our team."

"I know, but before that he was a thief, remember?" Koenma stated bluntly. I couldn't argue back; I knew he was right to choose me as the culprit. "But I'm not blind to the fact that he has been an asset to Spirit World. That's why I petitioned for a trial."

"You mean that thing with a judge and lawyers and stuff?" Yusuke asked. I shook my head at his stupidity. "Spirit World actually has those things?"

"Of course," Koenma said matter-of-factly.

"What about innocent until proven guilty?" Yusuke asked. "You already have him in handcuffs and you have no proof or clues indicating that it was Hiei."

Koenma frowned and I had a feeling that I knew what he would say. "Actually, we do, Yusuke."

The detective looked at me in shock and I couldn't blame him. I had a feeling that Koenma wouldn't suggest me unless there was a reason, but I didn't understand how it was possible. I officially stopped stealing fourteen years ago and I've been trying to get my life in order. Yes, I know that doesn't sound like me, but even I can admit how much I hated my old life and I hated myself for it; however, I would never admit it to anyone else…even if my freedom depended on it.

"Hiei?" Koenma called my name, snapping me out of my train of thought. I looked over to him. "I'm afraid we will have to take you to Spirit World and keep you in a cell until your trial."

"What?! That's not fair!" Yusuke said. "What about Kiyoshi? What about Emiko? You can't just take him away from them!"

I frowned. No, I would never admit that I hated my old life if my freedom depended on it, but I would for my two children. "Koenma," I said causing the Reikai ruler to look at me. "I know you think I committed a crime, but I honestly have no idea what you think I did. I have changed thanks to those two kids and I would never go back to that life, no matter what the reasons."

Koenma's frown never left his face. It was obvious to me that he didn't even want to believe it was me. "I want to believe you Hiei and, honestly, part of me does, but that doesn't change the fact that we found singe marks near the vault and the only thieves, or ex-thieves, we know that can use fire is you."

I nodded in understanding even though I disagreed. "Then please, before we go, I want to talk to my kids."

Koenma nodded back and took off the handcuffs so that they wouldn't alarm the children. I silently thanked him for that. "That's fine." Koenma looked towards the detective. "I'm sorry I brought you in on this, but I thought it would be better if you came along to take the kids home with you until things get sorted out."

The detective nodded, but he still hated the situation, as did I. Anyway, I walked into Kiyoshi's room and shook him lightly to wake him up. "Kiyoshi," I whispered to him as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Dad? What's going on? Why are you waking me up? The sun isn't even up yet and I know it's not a training day, so what's going on?"

I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, that Koenma believed me to have stolen something from Spirit World, so I told a half-truth. "I'm going away for a while and I'll be back as soon as I can. You and your sister will listen to your aunts and uncles. Is that understood?"

He smiled. "Yes, dad. Of course we'll listen to them." I patted his head.

"That's my boy," I said, which caused him to smile. Then he got up and started packing. I then went to talk to Emiko. She had already been awake when I entered the room.

"Daddy? I heard voices. Is everything okay?" she asked me.

"Yes, Emiko. Everything is okay," I lied. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>The kids got ready quickly and met up with me, Koenma, and Yusuke. "Alright you two, as I said, I will be going away for a while and for now you will be staying with your Uncle Yusuke, okay?" They nodded and I smiled. The detective tried his best not to look worried, but I could tell he was. I brushed his mind with telepathy which he allowed. He wanted me to know that he trusted me and believed me when I said that I didn't know what Koenma was talking about. "Make sure you two do all of your homework during the week and keep up with your training on the weekend, understand?"<p>

"Yeah, dad, we will," Kiyoshi responded. I smiled as I hugged my two children.

"I'll be back," I said. I hoped it was true.

The detective took the kids out of the apartment and Koenma put the handcuffs back on. "Thank you," I said to him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked in shock, most likely in shock that I was actually thanking anyone.

"You took the handcuffs off and played along in front of the kids. I am grateful for that. I don't want them to know that I'm being tried."

Koenma nodded. "I understand, Hiei, and I am sorry about this, but the evidence points to you."

"Koenma, may I ask what was stolen from the vault?"

"Maybe it is best if I don't tell you," he replied. "If you really don't know, then the judge in Spirit World will know. He can tell when people are lying and when they are telling the truth."

I nodded. "Then everything should work out fine," I said.

"I hope you're right, Hiei."

"I hope so too."


	2. Chapter 2 Evidence

Disclaimer: So I was thinking...I really don't own YYH or anything else. Okay, there you have it.

* * *

><p>The cell wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, not that that's saying much, but I could tell the Koenma was trying to make me feel as comfortable as possible. I'm sure that the only reason he was doing this was because of his father. His father always saw demons as a threat and, being around the level of an S class demon, I'm considered an even bigger threat.<p>

"I will send Kurama here when he gets here," Koenma said after I was locked in my cell. "He will be acting as your lawyer. I couldn't think of anyone else who would be better suited for defending you. All of your friends want to be witnesses to your good character, even Kuwabara, although I'm sure he's doing it for Yukina's sake."

"As long as the kids don't have to testify. Like I said, I don't want them to know. I've never really told either of them about my past."

"They don't need to know," Koenma said to me. "Honestly, Hiei, I do believe that you had nothing to do with this, but seeing as the locks were burned off the vault, we can never be too careful. That's why I arranged a trial. The judge will see that you are telling the truth and will let you go. Unfortunately, until then, you must stay here."

I looked around the cell. "This place isn't so bad. I'll be fine. I've lived in worse places. Just give me updates on my kids and we won't have a problem."

"I understand, Hiei. You know, I'm surprised at how well you are taking this and how willingly you gave yourself up."

"If I had fought back, it would have caused a scene, and Kiyoshi and Emiko would have been dragged into this. Besides, you would have taken it as an admittance of guilt. Like I said earlier, I am innocent."

Koenma didn't say anything and gave me one last glance before he left. He arranged it so that I would be alone in the cell and not have to fight with any of the other demons in the prison. All I could do now was lie down on the bed and think, so that's what I did. I lied down with my hands acting as a pillow and my legs crossed thinking about who could have taken…whatever…out of the vault. The only information I have is that the culprit was most likely a fire demon.

I was about to drift off to sleep as I let my thoughts drift to my children. I knew they would be okay, but I was still worried. I hadn't been separated from Kiyoshi ever since Rui had brought him to me, and it had been about eight years since Emiko moved into the apartment with us. I hadn't been separated from her since then. Other than when they went to school, they were always around me and, while they were at school, I would be working at the flower shop. I wondered how Kurama planned to explain my absence to his human parents. After thinking for about an hour (or what felt like an hour since I didn't have the time available to me), I finally fell asleep; however, it was not a peaceful sleep. How could it be when I've adjusted to sleeping in a comfortable bed for so long?

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was woken up by Kurama. "We should start talking about the case now, Hiei."<p>

I nodded. "Koenma said someone melted the lock to the vault and stole something. He didn't tell me what it was so that when the judge asks me, I can honestly say that I have no idea what was stolen."

"Alright, so your defense is self-explanatory," Kurama said. "It's after that we need to talk about."

"What do you mean after?" I asked him.

"I won't tell you what was stolen because I agree with Koenma, but afterwards, we will have to apprehend the real thief. All we know is that he or she is a fire user, nothing more, nothing less."

"So I'm guessing the culprit stole something that was very dangerous," I replied.

Kurama nodded and said, "Yes, something that's powerful enough to destroy Human World."

I grew angry when he said that. "Why would I steal anything like that? I'm trying to raise Kiyoshi and Emiko in Human World. Why would I ever want to destroy it?"

"That's another good defense, and something our friends will testify on, but you need to keep your temper under control or you may end up here for a very long time, and we both know that those kids need you."

I looked down, slightly ashamed at my behavior, but who wouldn't be angry learning that they are being accused of a crime they didn't commit and accused of having plans to destroy the only true home Kiyoshi and Emiko ever knew. "Fine," I finally answered. "So when is this _trial_?" I disdainfully emphasized the word 'trial.' I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I really hated this situation. I had given up my dark past to protect Kiyoshi and Emiko and to prevent something like this from ever happening. Obviously, I tried in vain because here I was in Spirit World's prison, forced to abandon the two of them.

"It will begin in a few hours," Kurama answered. "It will go by quickly and we should have you home by either tonight or tomorrow."

"Hn. Good."


	3. Chapter 3 Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters, so don't come after me. These are just some random musings in my head only meant for fun and to assist other who are suffering from sheer boredom.

The first scene is in third person POV. The rest is Hiei's POV.

* * *

><p>"All rise. The case of Spirit World against the fire youkai, Jaganshi Hiei, will now commence, the honorable Judge Nido presiding."<p>

"Wow, it's exactly like the TV shows," Yusuke said in awe as Kurama shushed him. Yusuke looked at Hiei and could see that even though he seemed fine, he was worried about something. Hopefully, the judge wouldn't pick up on it.

The judge stepped up to his podium and addressed Hiei. "Jaganshi Hiei, it has been brought to the attention of Spirit World that you may or may not have stolen a very powerful artifact from the Spirit World vault. How do you plea?"

Hiei stood up and said, "Not guilty, Your Honor." Yusuke was amazed at how Hiei was behaving, as was Kuwabara. This was definitely not the Hiei they remembered from when they all first met.

"Then let's get straight to the testimony," Judge Nido responded.

* * *

><p>The equivalent to the DA in Human World called me to the stand, and I focused on his questions while Judge Nido was focusing on me. I was sure that with how intensely he was looking at me that what Koenma said was true. I had nothing to fear as long as I didn't lie, and I had nothing to lie about.<p>

"Where were you two nights ago at what was around eleven PM in Japan?" I was asked. It was a good thing I did have an actual alibi.

"I was helping my son with a school project and then we went to bed around eleven-thirty."

"Did you go anywhere after you put your son to bed?"

"No."

The DA looked over to the judge who just nodded for him to continue. Kurama was right; I would definitely be out of here by the end of the day, if not tomorrow just to be safe.

"What was stolen from the vault?" I was asked.

"I honestly don't know what was stolen from the vault."

The DA eyed me suspiciously. "Surely someone has told you what was taken. You are part of the Spirit Detective's team, are you not?"

"I am, but seeing as I didn't know what was stolen, they didn't want me to have to lie about not knowing what it was. I have been told, however, that whatever was stolen from the vault has the power to destroy the Ningenkai, but that's where my knowledge ends. I would not be a part of any plot that would destroy the home of my children, my home."

The DA looked to Judge Nido again, this time the shock was evident on both of their faces. Judge Nido nodded again and I was called from the stand and took my seat. The rest of the session was more of a formality. Judge Nido and the DA did not doubt my claims anymore, and I was certain that I would be freed from all charges. Honestly, I didn't feel like I needed a "lawyer" either. I think Kurama was just here to keep me in line.

* * *

><p>The DA questioned the detective, the fool, and my sister. I knew the detective would definitely be on my side, and he spoke mostly about the cases we went on where I was a big help. I was surprised to hear the fool's testimony. He not only backed up what the detective had said, but he also commented on my parenting and how I am there for Yukina. I never knew that he respected me that much when I always detested him. I wasn't surprised when Yukina talked about me as her big brother and how she knew that I would never steal anything again. She was the one I was with when I swore that I would never go back to my old life eight years ago (five years after I stopped). I was called back to the stand again to be asked some last minute questions…it was getting quite trivial and I was on my last nerve.<p>

"So how do you explain the singe marks on the vault and the melted lock?" the DA asked me as Judge Nido kept his eye on me.

"I don't know, but I can honestly say that I am not the only fire youkai out there."

"Do you know any others?"

"No, not really. There was Zeru from the Dark Tournament but I killed him in battle. There were some I knew back in the Makai when I was being raised by thieves, but after I left the group, I never saw them again, nor do I know where to find any of them."

"So you admit you are a thief?"

"I believe my sister mentioned that I swore off that life, but yes, I _was_ a thief. I am not anymore."

"So what do you do for a living? Surely you have some means of paying for your expenses."

I was getting pissed by this guy's insinuation. I understand that this is what happens in courts in the Human World, but in Reikai, when you have a judge that can tell whether you are lying, why must there be so many trivial questions about your character?

"I work at a flower shop run by Kurama's human family."

"Do you make enough working there?" I saw Kurama narrow his eyes at the DA. I was waiting for him to shout "objection," but he refrained from doing so. I couldn't understand why.

"Yes, and if I am ever short, I either take an extra shift which is easier to do now that the kids are fourteen, or I do some odd jobs for mine or Yukina's neighbors like repair work."

"You seem to have made quite a life for yourself, Hiei."

"Yes, I have, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"So how did you meet the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi?" Everyone narrowed their eyes at him, including the judge. Judge Nido chose now to voice his opinion.

"We read his file and we are already aware how he came to work for Reikai. There isn't any question of the man he was, nor is there a question about the man he is now. This case is about a crime that was committed two nights ago and it's obvious that he didn't commit is. Jaganshi Hiei," he said as he looked at me, "you have to go back to your cell while Spirit World works on your paperwork. As soon as the necessary forms are completed, you will be free to go. Case dismissed."

* * *

><p>The others walked with me back to my cell and I caught Yukina frowning at the place when we reached it while I was locked away again.<p>

"It's not fair," she said. "They said you didn't commit the crime so why do they have to lock you back up?"

I smiled at her. "It's okay, dear sister. It's just a formality, pretty much like that whole case was."

"I think someone should stay with him," the detective said as he looked at the other cells where other demons looked like they were trying to get out to fight me for some reason.

"I'll stay," I heard the fool say. Great, just what I needed. The others left and Yukina looked back at us, obviously worried for our safety. I'm sure she felt the same way I did. Something was going to happen soon. The fool leaned against the wall and started talking to me.

"It sucks that you had to spend the night here," he said not looking at me.

I shrugged. "It's not as bad as it looks. I've been trapped in worse places before."

He pushed himself off the wall and looked at me. "Still, Yukina is right. It's not fair that you had to be here and go through that farce of a trial."

I smiled and chuckled lightly. "Since when has anything ever been fair?" He looked away. I knew Yukina had told him about where we both came from, why Rui left Kiyoshi with me, and why Emiko decided to come back to Ningenkai.

"I'm sorry," he said, which shocked me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't need his pity.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"I didn't think before I spoke. Didn't mean to make you think about it."

My glare never left my face. "I don't need your pity," I said.

"It's not pity; it's called understanding," he said in a tone I didn't recognize. "You know, shorty, you need to stop thinking everyone pities you. We don't. We respect you. None of us would have been able to handle something like that, but you did. You're strong and everyone knows that."

What he said caught me off guard and I didn't know what to make of it, so I looked away and did what I always did when they complimented me. I tried to give reasons why his comments were unjustified. "How can you respect a thief and a killer?"

"Dude, you really need to learn how to take a compliment. Ex-thief and –killer. That's who you were, not who you are. Besides, even if you threaten us, name one time you've actually kept one of those 'promises.'"

I knew he was right. I threatened to kill them on a regular basis and they were still alive. "Come on, Hiei; just accept my compliment for once. You're a good person and a good father. You should just be happy that what happened to you didn't affect your parenting abilities. That's usually what happens to humans when they are too weak to handle their pasts. Some of them need help for it, but you never did. You're stronger than you think."

"Hn," I replied as he turned away and leaned back on the wall. Then I whispered a quiet, "Thanks." I could sense his mood lighten and thought that he was probably smiling. I just rolled my eyes and sat on the bed. That's when it happened.


	4. Chapter 4 Jail Break

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to write a disclaimer...oh well. I don't own YY ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...*talks in sleep* Just read the disclaimer in the other chapters ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

><p>"Hiei!" I heard the fool call to me as I was taken out of my cell. There was an explosion and someone grabbed me. I tried to fight back, but I was engulfed by a sweet smell and started to lose consciousness. I heard the muffled voices of the others as they came to see what happened, but I couldn't see anything; I couldn't…feel…anything.<p>

...

I woke up hours later to a familiar smell, the smell of the Makai. I was lying in a bed inside a tent. I sat up quickly which was a bad idea since, as soon as I sat up, I had a killer headache. I held my temples as I lied back down with my head throbbing.

"Oh good, you're awake," a strange man who looked much older than me said, coming into the tent.

I glared at him, still holding my head. "Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do to me? Why did you bring me to the Makai? Better yet, why did you break me out of jail when I was already going to be released?"

"I'll answer your questions in reverse order. I didn't know you were going to be released when I broke you out. I need your help on a raid. I drugged you because you were fighting me and I couldn't have that. As for who I am, is that any way for a boy to greet his father?" My eyes narrowed at the man, even though my real emotion was utter shock. Did this man just say he was my father? If that's the case, then he…

"You stole…whatever it was…from the Reikai vault, didn't you?" I strained to ask.

"Guilty as charged," he said, raising his hand. I shot up out of the bed, ready to attack him. There was no way I was letting him launch an attack on the Ningenkai. However, I should not have gotten up so fast. My head didn't respond very well and I grabbed it while trying to hold back a yelp. For some reason, this headache hurt worse than many of the other things I felt before, and that was saying a lot.

"You should be careful," he said. "Just because you woke up, doesn't mean the effects have worn off."

I didn't answer. I just held my head and closed my eyes tight, trying to fight off this pain. "What do you want from me?" I asked with my voice filled with pain.

"I already told you; I need your help on a raid."

My voice finally returned to normal. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that part of my life is over. I don't care who you say you are; I'm not helping you."

"I think this will change your mind," he said holding out some orb. That must be the treasure he stole from the vault. "I will allow you to have this if you help me on this raid. If not, I will be forced to use its power and destroy the Ningenkai. It's too bad that 'your children' are still there."

He definitely had this all planned out, but what I didn't understand was why, after a few hundred years, my father was here now asking for my help. How did he know I existed? For all I knew, my mother didn't know she was pregnant until after she returned to the village. It didn't make sense to me, unless this guy wasn't really my father, but I knew that he was. I could sense it. We were both fire youkai and his eye color matched mine and Yukina's. His posture kind of reminded me of my own; however, he was slightly taller than me.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I already told you that I am your father," he responded with a glare. Yup, definitely my father.

"I know that, but you haven't told me your name. I think I deserve that much, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes, you're right. If you must know, my name is-" He was cut off.

"Pyrius, we have a problem," another demon came into the tent breathing heavily, looking up to his obvious leader. I caught the glare that Pyrius gave to his underling.

"You just ruined a perfectly good moment. You'll pay for that." I watched him shoot a flame at the demon. The demon was incinerated quickly. I couldn't hold back my look of disgust. How dare he kill his own subordinate? What was the big deal?

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my boy," he said. I growled at him.

"What the hell was that for? He obviously needed you for something! He didn't do anything wrong! Why did you kill him?"

He glared at me. "I told the men not to disturb us, and he went against a direct order. If you want anyone to listen to you, you have to strike fear in their hearts. They know the punishment for going against my orders. Besides, what does it matter? He was worthless, a waste of space. He didn't deserve to live."

* * *

><p><em>He should have never been born. He shouldn't have lived. You should have killed him.<em>

* * *

><p>The words Kiyoshi's mother spoke rang in my ears for that moment. My headache instantly vanished, or more like diminished from the hatred I felt for the man in front of me. I grabbed my katana and attacked my father. He moved out of the way quickly which took me by surprise. He ended up behind me and kicked me into the bed. I coughed up some blood, but I wasn't about to give up. I attacked him again, but he avoided it. I could see where I got my speed from.<p>

"If I were you, I would quit while you're ahead," Pyrius said glaring at me.

"You didn't have the right to kill him for no reason," I told him. He looked away from me and moved to leave.

"There's the difference between the two of us." No duh. I would never kill my own teammate for no reason. "And that difference is that you have an honor code. I don't. You don't target women and children, you don't kill your team members, and you don't kill your own family members. I will if I feel like it, so you better not overstep your place. Right now I have you right where I want you and there's really nothing you can do but comply."

He was right when he said that I don't have a choice, but there was no way I was helping him like this, at least not alone. "Then let me request something."

He looked at me curiously. "And what might that be."

"It's pretty safe to say that I don't trust you. Allow me to ask one of my friends to accompany us."

"The spirit detectives? I don't think so."

"Not the detective or his friend. Kurama."

"Kurama? As in Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I'll give you three days to prepare yourself and to convince Youko to join us. Then I will come seek you out; and don't even think about trying to get out of this or your kids and your friends will pay."

I didn't respond. What else could I say? I could kill him here and now, but as he said before, I couldn't spill the blood of my own no matter what the reasons are. I nodded and with a flash of light, I was back at my cell, lying in the rubble. Was it all a dream, or did he just send me back here?

"Hiei!" I heard Kurama yelled as I managed to pick myself up. The headache returned and I grabbed my head.

"Hiei, are you all right?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah, fine," I lied. As soon as I stood up, I fell back down to the ground and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5 Collaboration

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC's

* * *

><p>I finally woke up and found myself in my room back at my apartment and my head was still killing me, although the pain was sufficiently less than it was. What the hell kind of drug did he use on me?<p>

"Glad to see you're awake," Kurama said. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. I'm surprised that I couldn't sense him upon waking. "Why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"What really happened?" I asked, playing dumb.

Kurama's eyes grew cold and calculating. "You know you can't lie to me, so why even try?" Good point.

I sighed and reluctantly told him about Pyrius, who he was, what he did, and what he wanted. "He hasn't given me much of a choice, Kurama. I honestly don't know what to do. I have no idea where his camp was located so we wouldn't even be able to send the SDF after him and, even if we did, he would use whatever that orb was to destroy Ningenkai. Even though I swore I wouldn't go back to that life, I feel like I'm being trapped back into it."

"You're not going alone, you know," Kurama stated dryly. "I won't let you."

I smiled. "Thanks. I was actually going to ask you to come. I don't trust him, so I wanted to have at least one person I trust with me. He agreed when I mentioned your name. Sorry about that, by the way."

He shook his head. "You need me and I don't care what you had to tell him to get me to come along. I have your back, no matter what."

"Who would have thought that we met trying to protect the girls we cared about and then again to form a partnership for stealing the three artifacts?" I asked with a smirk.

"Now it seems we're doing the same thing," he replied with a smile.

"Hopefully, history won't repeat itself," I said.

"We should at least tell Yusuke," Kurama suggested.

"What?"

Kurama came over to me. "If he knows what's going on, he can keep Koenma distracted. Once we figure out what your father is planning, we will be able to alert Yusuke and he can warn Koenma about whatever his plans may be."

I cringed when Kurama said "your father." "Please, do not call that man my father. I don't care if he is or not…I will not affiliate myself with him more than just raiding with him this one time."

Kurama nodded. "I understand. I know how you feel about fighters like that who have no honor code."

"Daddy?" Emiko called, slightly opening the door.

"You can come in," I called to her. Emiko and Kiyoshi both came into the room. Emiko had been crying, but both of them smiled when they saw I was awake. They ran over to hug me.

"Daddy, we were so worried," she said starting to cry again.

"You were out for two whole days," Kiyoshi stated.

"Two days, huh?" I asked. I was a little shocked by this revelation. "Then there's only one day left…" I stared off into space.

Both children looked at me with dumbfounded expressions. It made me smile to see the innocence that existed in their eyes. Kiyoshi spoke up first. "One day left before what? Our birthdays aren't until the end of the school year."

"Yes, I know that, son," I responded. "However, there's somewhere I have to be in another day. Your Uncle Kurama is accompanying me. I don't know how long we'll be gone. Kurama, do you know if Julia would be willing to watch these two?"

Kurama simply nodded with a grave look on his face. "I must return home now to prepare and discuss the situation with Julia." Kurama left without another word. Then Emiko spoke up.

"What situation? Daddy, what's going on?" she asked, borderline tears. She was always very emotional growing up, especially when worried about what was going on around her. I always hated seeing her cry. I moved my hand to wipe her tears away before they formed and crystalized.

"It's nothing," I lied. "It's just business that Kurama and I have to take care of and we'll be back as soon as we can. I need you to trust me on this, okay you two?" They both nodded and hugged me before leaving me to be by myself to pack. They both know me so well. I didn't even need to tell them when I needed to be alone.

I didn't need to pack much; my hiruiseki stone, katana, and a picture of me and the kids were really all I needed. I still had a headache…I'm sure it was that bastard's plan to keep me unconscious for a few days. Pyrius could have given me a week, but I can see now that he really did not want to give me time to prepare. He knew how long the effects would last; I'm sure of that. He knew that I would have no time to back out of our agreement…if that's what you want to call it. I wondered where and when he would come for us. He never said where to meet him, just that he would give me three days. I hoped he wouldn't find us, but I knew we wouldn't be that lucky. He knew everything else.

I finished packing and then left my room to find Kiyoshi and Emiko watching television. They were already packed for staying at Kurama's house with Julia, Ayame, and little Hana.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Kurama asked me. I looked up at him and then looked back down. How could I be ready to return to a life I swore off for good? I didn't even know how long Pyrius was going to keep us with them. All I knew was that I had to keep the kids protected at all costs. If we got Spirit World involved, they would no doubt run in there and force Pyrius to use the orb, so the only thing we could do was see how Pyrius operated and form a plan from there.<p>

"Hn. As ready as I'll ever be, Kurama," I answered. "I just want to get this over with."

"Well look who it is," Pyrius said appearing from out of nowhere. "My dear son and his friend." Pyrius chuckled sinisterly, ignoring the glares Kurama and I displayed.

"Am I to assume that you are Pyrius?" Kurama asked.

Pyrius chuckled darkly. "The one and only," he responded. "And am I to assume that you are the legendary Youko Kurama."

Kurama didn't answer and the two of us glared at Pyrius who just laughed again. "Well, boys, let us be off. We have a lot of ground to cover. I wanted to reach my camp by nightfall tomorrow and then I will discuss with you the specifics of this raid."

"Fine," I spat bitterly. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to keep you two from your _families_." He started to walk and we followed. "Oh, good boys. It is wise to listen to the man that has the fate of your loved ones in his hands." He took out the orb and tossed it in the air tauntingly. I saw the look in Kurama's eyes. He wanted to try and take the orb. I mentally warned him not to make a move, _yet._ My father was faster than I was. Sure, I was drugged, but I knew he wasn't even trying then. We would have to play it smart if we wanted to keep our families and friends safe. We left with him, heading towards the Makai. I looked back through the portal, thinking of my two children and my sister. Kurama did the same, most likely thinking about his wife, children, and mother. Yes, we needed to play it safe…for them.


	6. Chapter 6 Dirty Dealings

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>"Well boys, we're here," Pyrius said as we arrived to camp.<p>

"I would hardly say you should call me a boy when, despite my appearance, I am much older than you," Kurama replied.

Pyrius chuckled. "Yes, well, I don't want the 'Great Youko' thinking he can get around this deal. You try anything and the Human World will be destroyed instantly, _boy._"

I have to admit I really hate the guy my father turned out to be. I never really cared, nor did I think about it; but if I had imagined what he was like, this would not be it.

"Hiei, you're very quiet, son. Something on your mind?"

_Yes, you, _I thought to myself. I knew Kurama could tell as well. I would never be able to repay the fox for being here. He could have been safe at home with his family right now, but he chose to come with me and have my back in this.

"Now, don't go conversing with the other men," Pyrius ordered. "They're all underlings and you shouldn't bother."

Kurama and I glared at him. Every man in a band had their own value and it was wrong to belittle them unless they were continuously screwing up. We were glad when he left us to roam because we were in fact going to talk to the other men.

I was lost in my thoughts when I tripped over something…well, someone.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, sir," he said. "I shouldn't have been in the way. Please don't kill me. I promise to stay out of the way."

Kurama and I looked at him in shock. Was my father really this hard on his men? How low could someone go to get everyone to fear even his son whom they had never met?

"Stand up," I said gently. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not that heartless bastard you call a master."

He rose and I looked at him. He was a few inches taller than me and looked to be around the same age as me (but you could never really tell with demons).

"Thank you, sir," he replied.

"Hiei."

"What?" he asked.

"My name is Hiei, not sir."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Hiei. My name is Kenta. And you are?"

"Kurama," the fox replied. He was still in human form, which surprised me. He could change whenever he wanted. He must have been waiting for the right moment. Tch, he just had to calculate everything.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurama," Kenta replied. "If you don't mind, I have somewhere to be right now. Thank you for sparing me, sir…uh, Hiei."

They watched as Kenta left the camp checking over his shoulder a few times.

"Follow him?" I asked.

"Follow him."

* * *

><p>"Dana? Are you out here?" Kenta called out.<p>

"Right here, Kenta." A girl with long, black hair jumped out of a tree. "So how is he?"

"He's not like his father, that's for sure," Kenta replied. Neither Dana nor Kenta sensed us as we showed up.

"Well, then maybe he'll help us," Dana said. "We need to stop Pyrius before he gets the artifact."

"But should we give them that information?" Kenta asked.

"Them?" Dana questioned.

"He brought a friend…Kurama. I heard the other men talking and they said that he's the legendary bandit, Youko Kurama."

"Hm, that could pose a problem. If he wants the artifacts too, then we're screwed."

"He seems different than the legends, though. Like he has red hair and not silver, and he didn't seem so cold."

"Are you sure it was Youko Kurama, then?"

"I'm…pretty sure."

"I am," Kurama said as we emerged from our hiding place. Both Dana and Kenta looked at us with fear in their eyes.

"We work for Spirit World," he continued, "but we're here because Pyrius threatened Human World if we refused to help him."

"You mean he lied. Why am I not surprised?" Dana ranted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Dana looked at me with eyes that seemed sorrowful. "Hiei, the artifact Pyrius has will not work unless he has another artifact…the one he is planning to steal. It's a few days away from here, and the fortress is pretty much impenetrable. If he gets the other artifact, then he will be able to destroy Human World."

"What?" both Kurama and I asked. We both kept up with our emotionless expressions, but I knew that Kurama was freaking out just as much as I was.

"We have to get the artifact he has," I said calmly.

"Yes, and we need to tell Yusuke," Kurama stated. "We have to let Koenma know about the fortress. Maybe if we do, they can get the SDF out there and get the artifact before Pyrius can."

"So you two will help us stop Pyrius?" Kenta asked.

I looked at him. "I think we all have the same problems with him. Of course we will stop him. He threatened our families and lied to get us here, and now it's our turn to trick that bastard."

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi POV<p>

"So they are safe?" Aunt Julia asked Uncle Yusuke when he came to give a report about dad and Uncle Kurama. They didn't know that I was listening in.

"Yeah, and there's something else. The kids aren't around, are they?" I was irritated at being called a kid. I was fourteen years old, but I acted like I was much older. I could handle whatever it was they were going to say.

"Yes, but they are upstairs watching a movie with Ayame and Hana. What's going on?"

"Well, you know they went to go assist Hiei's father in 'retrieving' an artifact."

"Yusuke, you can say stealing," Aunt Julia stated. "I fell in love with Kurama when he was a thief."

"Right, sorry, I forgot," Uncle Yusuke replied shyly. Uncle Kurama was a thief? Seriously? And he and dad were helping my grandfather (I guess) steal an artifact? "Let's get straight to the point," Uncle Yusuke continued drawing my attention back to him. "They were threatened to help because of the artifact that was stolen from Spirit World. You remember that, right?"

"Yes, it was upsetting that they blamed Hiei for it when it was clear he wasn't the culprit. His sister said he gave up that life a long time ago."

"Yeah, well what Kurama didn't tell you was that the artifact that was stolen has the power to destroy Human World. Pyrius threatened Hiei into helping him." Wait, dad was trying to protect us…I knew he wasn't a criminal. He couldn't be.

"I knew that last part, but I had no idea what Pyrius was holding over Hiei. I thought it might have been some crime he committed before he ever got involved with Spirit World." Well, maybe he used to be, but still. He's not now.

"If only it were that simple. Anyway, they just learned some information, from one of Pyrius' men, who is working with some girl. They are trying to stop Pyrius from getting the other artifact."

"Isn't that counterproductive? Won't Pyrius just destroy Human World for their treachery?"

"He can't," Uncle Yusuke stated. "According to the two they met, the artifact Pyrius has can only work with the artifact he wants to steal now. Kurama said I should tell Koenma so that he can get a team out there to retrieve it while he and Hiei get the original artifact back. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would come and tell you first."

"Thank you, Yusuke, that was very thoughtful," Aunt Julia said. "Now I can tell the kids that their father is safe. Emiko has been asking all day about Hiei. Kiyoshi has been rather quiet, but I can tell he is worried too."

"Yeah, well hopefully if this all goes the way we plan, Hiei will be back here with those kids where he belongs."

Yes, hopefully my dad would be safe. I know that he will be able to stop this guy who has threatened our home.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about taking absolutely FOREVER to update. I actually had half of this chapter written days ago, but I couldn't find a way to execute my ideas to my liking. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update again within the next week or so...(emphasis on the word "try") With school going on and everything, my schedule is ridiculous so I might not get to it right away.


	7. Chapter 7 Double Agent

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi POV<p>

"Kiyoshi, you're missing the movie," Emiko teased. "Where did you go?"

"Emiko, I have something to tell you," I said. I had to tell her. She deserved to know about dad, too.

I watched her face fall. "Is it daddy? Is he okay?" Okay, maybe I couldn't tell her. She was already freaking out.

"Yeah, he's doing okay," I answered reluctantly. Her smile made me lose my resolve. I didn't want to upset her with news about this whole thief thing. But when dad got back, I had to convince him to tell us. We needed to know about it, even if he didn't want us to. Maybe this was what he had been hiding all these years.

After Emiko left to go get another snack, Ayame said, "I'm surprised you didn't tell her."

I was in shock and, despite everything dad taught me about keeping my emotions hidden, I couldn't help but let my mouth hang open. "H-how-?"

She cut me off. "Oh please, it doesn't take that long to go get a book, which it looks like you don't even have."

"You are too much like Uncle Kurama, cuz," I said.

"I know, but that's not always a bad thing," she replied. "It's better to be observant then to let the important things get by you."

"So did you know?" I asked.

Ayame hesitated in answering. "Yeah, I knew. My mother fell in love with my father when he and his partner came to hide out in her village. When a bounty hunter came in search of them, my mother kept me a secret and let him go. She didn't want him to get hurt, but he ended up getting hurt anyway, and ended up here in Human World."

"Wow, and yet you never told us?" I accused. "Aren't cousins supposed to tell each other everything? It's a code."

"Oh, and what about Hintai? You haven't told me you have a crush on her," Ayame said to me. I was again in shock before blushing.

"Shut up," I whined. How did she even know who Hintai was? She never even set foot in my school. Damn her and her observations.

* * *

><p>Hiei POV<p>

The three of us returned to camp. Dana opted to stay out in the forest. It was probably safer for her to be there.

"Ah, my boy, come sit and join us," Pyrius called to me when we arrived back at camp. Pyrius and his men were sitting around the fire and eating a bunch of food that could only be described as animal-like creatures.

"I'll pass," I said as Kenta, Kurama, and I started to head to the tent where Kurama and I would be staying. I noticed his glare and so did Kenta who went back to being the nervous boy they had originally met.

"I am just showing them to their tent, sir, so that they will be able to find it later," Kenta explained nervously.

Pyrius growled but nodded. "Fine, but next time alert me first or you will find yourself in a very bad place."

Once we got to the tent, I had to ask, "Why do you act like that around him?"

Kenta smirked. "Because he won't notice anything out of the ordinary with a 'weak' member. I can't let my cover be blown or else both Dana and I could have a problem and we need to stop him."

"Makes sense," Kurama said. "So why do you want to stop him?" I had been curious about that too.

"Well of all people, you two should realize that not every demon despises humans," Kenta began to explain. "Dana had made friends in Human World decades ago and I am no different. We met up there at some point after the friends we made had passed away and took it upon ourselves to defend the human realm. We began collecting information on many who had wanted to cause harm and then we would find a way to stop them."

Kurama told me telepathically that he hadn't sensed a lie. I used the Jagan to read his mind, which he willingly left open. I saw his memories of his friends and of the agreement he made with Dana. No, they weren't trying to play us, and now we had to figure out a way to play Pyrius.

"Does he have any suspicions regarding you or Dana?" Kurama asked. He's always two steps ahead.

Kenta shook his head. "No, not that I know of. Of course I can't read minds. I just know that he sees me as a weak fighter; however, I'm a very good thief. I had to be to give him a reason to keep me alive."

"I see," Kurama stated. He was deep in thought.

Just as he was about to speak, Pyrius came into the tent and smirked.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking," he stated smugly. I looked around. I've been in worse places.

"It's fine," I responded. "Good night."

"Aren't you and your friend going to come and eat something?" Both Kurama and I glared at him. Did he actually think we'd eat anything he'd give us? This is exactly the reason why we brought our own food.

"Not hungry," I stated before lying back on the cot and looking up at the top of the tent.

"Fine, have it your way," Pyrius said before leaving. He paused in the doorway. "Oh, and Kenta…" Kenta looked over to him. "Get back to your post!"

After Pyrius left, the three of us sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, anyway, I better get back to my shift. I have to act as a guard for the next few hours. If you two need anything, let me know, but try not to be seen. If the others suspect anything, you two would be in as much danger as Dana and me."

I looked over to him and stared at him in shock. Why did this demon care so much about them? He and Dana should be more worried about themselves. Kurama and I could handle ourselves. Kenta didn't have to risk anything to protect us.

"Well, goodnight," he said leaving the tent. Kurama and I looked to each other. He smiled a reassuring smile my way before lying down on his own cot. We had a long way to go before we could go home so we had to make the most of this. I quickly thought about the kids before allowing myself to go into a semi-sleep.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara POV<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled. Kurama and shorty were helping a guy who wanted to destroy Human World. Yusuke didn't finish the entire story, but I knew that there was more to it. I knew neither of them would do anything to hurt their families.

I looked over and saw Yukina standing in the doorway. So that's why Urameshi stopped his tale. He continued his story to reassure her.

"Well, yes and no," he said. "Like I said, this guy threatened to destroy Human World which is why Hiei agreed. He didn't want anything to happen to the kids. Kurama went with him as backup. They met a couple people there who said the artifact this Pyrius guy wants is a second artifact that is needed to make the artifact stolen from the vault work. They're going to try to get the first artifact away from the guy and Koenma is sending a team into Demon World to get the second. He asked if the two of us can go as backup for his team to retrieve it. What do you say buddy?"

I looked over to my wife and she smiled and nodded. "Alright, Urameshi, I'll go. Just give me a second to pack. Also, who is this Pyrius guy and what does he want with shorty anyway?"

Yukina and I noticed him hesitate before looking away. "He's his father." Yukina gasped and I stared blankly at Urameshi. How could anyone do that to their kid? This was seriously messed up and I caught myself praying that our friends would be okay.

* * *

><p>AN: A special thank you to everyone who has been reading and favoriting this story. For a while I was stuck, but knowing that people are actually enjoying it made me want to think of more stuff. Thanks again for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 Pleadings

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>Kurama POV<p>

It was early when Hiei woke up. I know because I woke up even earlier than he did. He took out a picture of the kids with himself and I could feel his sadness. He missed them dearly, probably even more than I missed Julia and the girls. The bond he shared with Kiyoshi and Emiko was stronger than any I had ever seen, most likely because in all three of their minds, they were all each other had.

Hiei sighed and put the picture back into the hidden pocket of his cloak.

"I know you're awake, fox," he said. I answered with a smile and a few kind words.

"Good morning to you, too, Hiei."

"Hn. So have you thought of a plan yet?"

"Actually, I have, but it might be dangerous."

Hiei chuckled. "And we've gotten this far by playing it safe?"

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi POV<p>

Koenma was going back and forth between stamping forms and eating when I shut the door.

"Botan, I told you not to disturb me during my lunch break today," he said without looking up.

"Sir," I said calling his attention to me. He stared at me in shock with wide eyes.

"Ki-Kiyoshi?" he shouted in surprise. "W-what are you doing in Spirit World?"

I took a deep breath to prepare myself to ask my request.

"I…I want to help my father," I stated semi-confidently.

"No," came his reply. My face fell as I was not expecting that answer.

"No?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's what I said, Kiyoshi. I think it's great that you want to help out, but you don't have the proper training for a mission of this caliber."

"My dad has been training me since I was a child, or have you forgotten that?"

He sighed, and I thought I won the argument.

"I haven't forgotten, but the answer is still no. Hiei wouldn't be happy if I sent his son into Demon World without telling him first."

I was wrong.

"Then talk to him," I said as if it were an obvious solution.

"I can't do that either. If Pyrius thinks that Spirit World is involved in any way, he could go after you or your sister."

This was going nowhere and I told myself I would just have to find my own way into Demon World. The question was how?

* * *

><p>Yusuke POV<p>

So Kuwabara and I went into Demon World with the team Koenma THOUGHT could infiltrate the fortress. Needless to say it's just us and one other fighter now.

"Okay, let's try this my way now," I said bitterly. The fortress was in Yomi's territory; and I knew that, if they would have just listened to me and let me go talk to the guy, we could have avoided this entire mess. But no, they didn't want help from a demon. Well then what the hell am I?

Whatever.

The last soldier reluctantly agreed to follow my lead. Kuwabara and I exchanged irritated glances since we both knew I had the better plan from the start. Heh. Well, first time for everything.

* * *

><p>Kenta POV<p>

"Sir, there were no problems last night," I told Pyrius.

"Good, oh and Kenta…" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back pretending to be nervous. "Tell my son and his friend that we are moving camp closer to the fortress. It is about a three day trip after all."

"Y-yes, sir," I forcibly stuttered. I couldn't wait until this was over so that I didn't have to act like this anymore. It was starting to make me feel ill.

I reached Hiei and Kurama's tent and overheard them talking.

"So what did Yusuke say?" Hiei asked.

"He already alerted Koenma. He told Julia, too, when the kids weren't around of course. He and Kuwabara joined a team Koenma sent to the fortress."

I heard Hiei scoff. "You said the fortress was in Yomi's territory. They don't need Koenma's fools getting in the way. Yomi worked with you when you were a thief."

"Yes, and I'm sure Yusuke will keep that in mind. Besides, from here it's a three day trip. Koenma likely sent them there directly. They'll be able to get the artifact before we get there. Now are you ready for our part?"

Hiei seemed reluctant. "I used to hate humans," he said before looking down. "If I have to, I can pretend to hate them again. I'm just glad the kids won't have a chance to see that side of me."

"It's only until you can get him to trust you enough to get that artifact," Kurama said in reassurance.

"Let's hope this works."

I finally entered their tent to let them know we were going to leave the area. I then went off to go tell Dana about their plan. I didn't want her to think we picked the wrong demons to help us if she ever saw Hiei acting cold-hearted towards the human race.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

In a town close to the camp, three men were sitting at a bar wearing black cloaks that covered their faces. They were just listening to a conversation some low level demons were having.

"Did you hear that that thief Pyrius and his men are going after the second piece of that artifact?"

"Yeah, for real. Soon there won't be any more humans," he laughed. "How sad."

"Even better, he blackmailed his son into assisting him." The three cloaked men flinched.

"The one who made a home amongst those human scum? Get out!"

"Yeah, boy thinks he's protecting it. Can't wait to see his reaction."

"Too bad none of us will, except you."

"I'm afraid none of you will be alive long enough to see it," the tallest of the cloaked men said before quickly killing all of the demons with his sword.

"Brother," the second tallest called out. "Is it time now?"

"Yes, it's time."

* * *

><p>AN: Oooooo, cliffhanger...this one was actually done on purpose XD Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and to all those who added this story to their favorites. It's inspired me to write more of it. And if anyone was wondering about the times, I found a website with all these legal terms so every time I write a new chapter, I look for one word out of hundreds that might best describe the chapter. Yeah, I'm a nerd alright XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9 Infiltration

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi POV<p>

"You know my dad is going to kill me if he finds out I helped you, right?" Ayame asked as the two of us went in search of a portal.

I smirked. "I know, but you're the one who agreed." I laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"You're just lucky that I'm willing to help you. Now do you have your communication mirror?"

I took out the compact to show her I had it. "Of course."

"Alright, I'll find out where you have to go and send you the coordinates as soon as possible. I already have the cover story ready for my mom and your sister."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're staying at a friend's house for the week."

"Sounds like a plan."

After about an hour of searching, we finally found a portal that would lead me into Demon World. I looked back at my cousin hoping for some words of encouragement. She smiled and told me to be safe. With that I jumped into the portal and found myself in the same world I explored with my father about ten years prior. It hadn't changed.

Ayame had given me some type of weird currency and told me how much each was worth so that I could get supplies for my journey. I took it, but I wouldn't need it. My father's words echoed in my head.

"_A warrior only needs their head and their sword. Everything else will fall into place."_

I smiled and realized that I missed him more than I thought I did. I wonder if he felt the same way. After what felt like an hour of walking, my compact rang. Ayame had sent me the coordinates to Pyrius' camp. And lucky me, it wasn't too far from where I was.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara POV<p>

Those SDF guys were idiots. Why didn't they just listen to Urameshi? That fortress was too complicated for us to break into. Urameshi told me that Yomi was Kurama's old partner in crime for a while so he'd probably be able to help them get in there. The only thing was Yomi wasn't a fan of humans, but he would want to help his old buddy, right?

"Yusuke Urameshi, to what do I owe this visit?" some tall demon with horns asked.

"Hey, Yomi. Long time no see." Yomi laughed and I was wondering if I missed the joke.

"I'm curious as to why you have a human and a SDF agent with you."

"Yeah, about that…"

Urameshi told Yomi about the artifacts and about Hiei and Kurama.

"Hm, so they're getting back into the action, huh?" Yomi asked.

"Not exactly," Yusuke said. I just stayed quiet. I was really nervous.

Yomi's head turned to me. "You really should relax. I wouldn't dare attack a friend of Yusuke or Kurama. I could take them, but I'd rather not get involved over some human." Well, that didn't make me feel any better.

"Yeah…" Yusuke muttered. "So will you help us or not? We only have like two days I think before Pyrius' group reaches the fortress and to put it mildly, we lost a bunch of the SDF agents because none of them wanted to come here and ask for help."

Yomi laughed darkly and it freaked me and the last SDF agent out.

"Of course they wouldn't be able to get through there," Yomi said, "because I'm the one who put up the defense to that fortress. I may not like humans much, but that doesn't mean I wanted Human World to be destroyed. It would destroy the balance."

"Wait, so you…?" I started to ask. I couldn't believe that this guy created all those traps.

"Yes, human, I placed all of those traps. The only ones who would be able to get past them are me and Kurama. Possibly Hiei if he thinks rationally, which is probably why this thief wanted his help. You should have the artifact to Spirit World tonight."

"That's awesome!" Yusuke shouted. I couldn't help but agree. This was working out nicely.

* * *

><p>Dana POV<p>

Well, Hiei had gotten Pyrius to start trusting him, but if I had to hear him say one more dark thing regarding humans, I might just lose it and punch him in the face. I know it was part of the plan, but he really seemed to be enjoying the idea of inflicting pain. I mean, who can act that well?

I heard a rustling in the bushes and saw a young boy who seemed to be staring directly at Hiei. He gasped when Hiei said something about wanting the Human World to be destroyed. The boy looked broken.

The men all heard the gasp and I saw the panicked look on Hiei's face. He must have mentally communicated something to Kurama because his face was full of worry.

"Maybe it's a weak demon," one of the men said. "Perfect for a snack. I'll go get it."

Hiei moved quickly and tripped him. "No, I will."

Pyrius laughed. "Hey boys, seems like my son is exciting about the prospect of blood."

Both Hiei and the boy I was staring at paled.

When Hiei started walking over in the direction of the boy, I had a feeling the boy was going to shout something, so I grabbed him and put my hand over his mouth. It was obvious Hiei didn't want the boy to be seen.

The boy was kicking and trying to scream, but when Hiei showed up he wore an expression of both love and fear.

"Kiyoshi, it's all right," he whispered. "What you heard me say was just a front I'm putting up."

The boy, who I now knew as Kiyoshi, visibly relaxed and I let him go. He ran over to Hiei and hugged him, letting silent tears roll down his face. Hiei hugged him back and refused to let go even when Kurama and Kenta joined us after the men went to sleep.

"What are you even doing here?" Hiei asked calmly even though he was probably screaming inside. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"I know, but I wanted to help," Kiyoshi said quietly. "I overheard Uncle Yusuke telling Aunt Julia about what was going on and I went to Koenma to see if he'd help me get here, but he refused, so I found my own way."

I was impressed. The kid knew how dangerous this was, but came anyway. He was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. Just who was this kid?

Hiei turned to me. "Dana, I don't want my father knowing that Kiyoshi is here. Can you keep him out of sight and protected?"

I nodded. I would find out soon who this boy was.

"But dad I-"

"No buts," Hiei said. "If he knew you were here, then we would have an even bigger problem. Right now I'm trying to gain his trust so he'll let me reach the artifact he stole. If I can do that, than we can get home in one piece. So if you hear me saying anything bad about Human World or humans in general, ignore it…okay?"

Kiyoshi nodded and hugged Hiei again.

"Goodnight daddy," he said.

"Goodnight son."

Yup, my question had been answered.

* * *

><p>Koenma POV<p>

"Oh my God…how could we have missed THAT!" I shouted to myself. I had been reading Pyrius' file to see if he had any weaknesses.

"Sir?" Botan called into my office. "Is everything alright?"

"No Botan, things are most definitely not alright."

Here I held Pyrius' file and what I found concerned me greatly…

Pyrius wasn't a thief…and he had disappeared centuries before which only meant one thing…

The thief who Hiei and Kurama were with was not Hiei's father. To make matters much worse, it was a demon from the Netherworld…like the one that disguised himself as Kurama's old thieving partner.

"This is bad…"

* * *

><p>AN: I think this is an even better cliffhanger here. I mean, who was expecting that one? XD And now Kiyoshi is at the camp...what could possibly go wrong there?


	10. Chapter 10 Liability

Disclaimer: Just see the others...It really hasn't changed much.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The three hooded men were camped close by to Pyrius' camp. The tallest was not happy about the situation.

"Brother, stop pacing," the second tallest said. "You are making me dizzy."

"Yeah, maybe you should find a hot spring or something," the shortest of about 5'5" said.

"How can I relax? That boy is being used and Human World might very well be in danger and it's all my fault."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. You had no idea that anything would turn out this way."

"That doesn't mean I should have let this happen…"

* * *

><p>Hiei POV<p>

Seeing Kiyoshi made me feel so much better, but now I was less at ease around the men. Dana took Kiyoshi to a lake nearby to wash the smell of Human World off of him. How he hadn't been attacked I'll never know.

I was on edge and so was Kurama. I think Pyrius took notice and decided to have a "talk" with me.

"What is it, old man," I asked darkly.

"I have a feeling that you're starting to not trust me," he said. "What happened last night?"

"Didn't sleep well," I responded. "Surely you can understand that."

"Ah yes, pre-raid jitters. Well, we start moving again today. Only two more days, son, and then we will be able to get our hands on it."

"If you don't mind me asking, father, what is the 'it' we are trying to get our hands on?" Not like I didn't know already.

"Let's just say it will change the world," he said vaguely. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to get the men ready to leave."

Pyrius left me alone in his tent with the artifact sitting right on a table. Now was my chance, but he would definitely notice it was gone when he got back.

"Try this," I heard Kurama say from behind me. He held out a replica of the orb that we needed to steal back.

I quickly switched the two and then we quietly left the tent.

"Hey, lookie here," one of the men said. We looked over at the group. One of the demons was holding Kiyoshi.

I panicked. Pyrius knew that he was my son and looked over to me smirking.

"Look who decided to join us, my boy," he said. I tried to remain calm as I walked over. "It is a surprise. You haven't been spying on us, right little boy?"

Kiyoshi glared at Pyrius with a look of disgust. Yes, definitely my son.

"Why would I?" he spat.

"Perhaps to report back to Spirit World," Pyrius suggested. I growled but Pyrius ignored it.

"He doesn't even work for Spirit World," I said. "Release him."

"Why should we?" the other demons asked. I took out my sword. I knew I was taking a big risk because Pyrius could think me to be disloyal, but no one threatened to hurt my son and got away from it.

"Let the boy go," Pyrius said. "He might be useful to us."

I looked over to Pyrius and glared. "How do you figure?"

"Well, if you step out of line, we could always use your son as a way to put you back in it."

Pyrius left Kurama, Kiyoshi, and I at our tent. We were about to move out when the three of us silently agreed. We were getting out of there tonight.

* * *

><p>Yusuke POV<p>

So Yomi was true to his word and got us the artifact. Koenma was thrilled knowing that Human World would be safe whether or not Hiei and Kurama got the other artifact.

"So now what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Now we wait for Kurama to report," Koenma said. "He and Hiei should be getting closer to the fortress."

"How long?" I asked.

"One day," he answered.

"Koenma!" we heard Julia yell as she ran into the office.

"Julia? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I called Kiyoshi's friend. He was supposedly staying there for a week and I wanted to check on him. When I called, the mother said that Kiyoshi wasn't there. I think he ran away…I think he went to Demon World to find Hiei."

"What makes you think that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because Ayame mentioned it to me, well, more like she was talking to herself. I think she helped him find a portal."

Damn, Hiei was going to be pissed if he found out. Well, maybe not…but he would be worried. I could understand Kiyoshi's point of view, though. He missed his dad and was worried. No one could blame the kid for wanting to help.

"Can you guys get to the camp?" Koenma asked us. "Just to make sure you can get Kiyoshi out of there."

We agreed and headed back to the portal. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

That night, Hiei, Kurama, and Kiyoshi met up with Kenta and Dana. Hiei had the artifact and they were getting ready to head back to Spirit World. When they got to a portal, Yusuke and Kuwabara came out of it.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurama asked.

"Coming to get Kiyoshi," Yusuke said. "Hey, you got the artifact."

"Yes, and we need to hurry," Hiei said. "The camp is only a couple miles away and Pyrius is just as fast as I am."

"Yeah, about that…" Yusuke muttered. "We got some information from Koenma. That guy isn't Pyrius."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, it's like one of those Netherworld demons that pretended to be that guy, Kuronue," Kuwabara stated. "It's not really your father."

Hiei was relieved to hear that, but angry that anyone would try to pull one over on him and threaten his kids. He looked back in the direction of the camp.

"Another day, Hiei," Kurama said. "What's important is getting Kiyoshi out of here and the artifact back to Spirit World."

Hiei nodded and the seven of them escaped through the portal.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, we're at the beginning of the end. Next chapter is going to be a chapter explaining who the men in black are. It might come as a shock, it might not...I know I've hinted to it enough. And yay, now Human World can't be destroyed :)


	11. Chapter 11 Recant

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot of this fic

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi POV<p>

We got the artifacts back to Spirit World and, even when we left Koenma's office, I could tell my dad was worried about something. It could have been that Pyrius, or the demon disguised as Pyrius, wasn't his father, but I knew better. He would be relieved to hear that. No, I could tell he was worried about returning home and acting like nothing had happened like Koenma told us ALL to do. Now I get why dad hated Spirit World so much. They're idiots, but I'll never say it out loud.

"Kiyoshi," dad called for my attention.

"Yeah dad?"

"How much do you know?" His voice sounded soft, but dead. He wanted to know if I hated him…

"Well, I know that you and Uncle Kurama were thieves before and I know that this demon stole an artifact and that you got blamed for it even though you're not a thief anymore. Oh, and then the guy that did steal it was threatening our home and you agreed to help him…but that he was lying to you and he really couldn't destroy Human World without the other artifact."

"And how did you find all of this out?" dad asked me.

I looked down nervously shifting my eyes to him and muttered, "I eavesdropped on Uncle Yusuke talking to Aunt Julia."

I thought he'd be mad and yell at me or ground me or something, but he just smirked.

"That's my boy," he said and I let out a breath of relief. He heard it and looked at me in concern. "Were you worried I'd be mad?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, you have a short temper but never with Emiko or me, but I did something wrong and found out something I shouldn't have."

"I never said you shouldn't have found out. You shouldn't have come to Demon World, but I can overlook that. I know you were just concerned and I am very proud of you for handling yourself so well. My past…I just never wanted you to know, not that you didn't deserve to know, but because I did not like the idea of you two looking at me as a thief or anything along that line."

"But, you're not anymore, so what does it matter?" I asked. I didn't understand, but I guess I didn't live the way he did, so I never would understand. I have him to thank for that.

When I asked my question, he closed his eyes and sighed. After a few moments of silence, he finally answered me.

"Do you remember what happened ten years ago?"

How could I not? I met my mother, she hated me, I forgave her, and then Emiko came to live with us. It was the worse day in my life to hear my mother say all of those things, but it was also the best day because I realized how much my dad loved me, whether we were related or not.

"Of course I do," I answered.

"Do you remember what I told you when you asked if I was happy to be seeing my mother?"

I nodded.

"I told you I never met her. That was a lie."

I was shocked. He told me that she died so he never met her. "What do you mean? You said she died."

He hesitated and looked away from me. "When I was born, I was…highly aware...of everything around me. I knew my mother's voice, what she looked like, and how much she wanted to take Yukina and me away from the village and raise us without their stupid laws."

"Why didn't she?" I asked.

"Because the elders refused her request and took me away from her. I was thrown from the top of a mountain while my mother was held back by other ice maidens." He closed his eyes tightly. "Sometimes, I can still hear her pleas that fell on deaf ears."

If I hadn't been so good at hiding my feelings at times, I would have broken down right there. I didn't need him to finish the story. I had a pretty good idea of what happened from what Auntie Yukina told me.

We walked to our apartment and packed up some things like changes of clothes. Dad said we would stay with Uncle Kurama and Aunt Julia until we were sure this demon would leave us alone.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The tall, cloaked man was standing at the edge of a cliff. He sighed as a cool breeze went by. He couldn't help but remember who he considered to be his soul mate.

He thought about her laugh, her caring spirit, and how much, despite living in the cold her entire life, she loved heat. He met her when he had finished fighting his opponent. He was an entertainer in swordsmanship, and a very famous one at that. So famous, that in order to attempt to find the woman he loved, he needed to go into hiding for a short period of time.

Not everyone was entertained by him or his brother and his brother's closest friend. Many demons attempted to kill him and he knew that if he followed the woman back to her village, it would cause problems for her with her people and she would have been placed in great danger.

Years later, he managed to find the person in charge of the assaults on his group and, when he was about to reclaim his identity, his name was already being used by another. This evil demon had done wonders to smear his name and now the demons he used to entertain and assist were on the hunt for him.

"Brother, we have gotten word that the two artifacts have been stolen from 'Pyrius'' camp and the fortress. They are most likely in Spirit World locked away, and the boy is probably back in Human World."

"Which is where _he _will strike." He spat the word 'he' out bitterly. He did not like hearing his brother say that name while it was being smeared by that piece of trash.

"Yes," his brother answered.

"Then that is where we must go," the tall man answered. "I must keep my son out of harm's way."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, sorry about the depressing chapter...I have a habit of doing that and every time I do, I get either depressed or teary. So I assume everyone can tell who the cloak man is now and who the woman I mentioned was. If not, you can tell me your best guess and I'll let you know if you're right.


	12. Chapter 12 Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>Hiei POV<p>

"Daddy, you're back!" Emiko shouted and she ran over and hugged me. "I missed you."

I hugged Emiko back and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, too, Emiko."

Her face lit up at the revelation, and I hoped she didn't think that I hadn't missed her. I decided to take the picture out from my cloak. "I missed you both and looked at this picture every day."

That's when I noticed everyone in Kurama's living room. Normally I would have been embarrassed my display of emotion, but hell, I hadn't seen my kids in a couple weeks so who cared?

Now when I say everyone I mean Kurama, Ayame, Julia holding Hana, Yukina and the oaf, the Detective and his fiancé, the ferry girl, and surprisingly Dana and Kenta.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, you didn't think we could stick around Pyrius…I mean…well you know…did you?" Kenta asked.

I knew what he was talking about and I had to keep my anger in check lest I frighten Emiko. Kiyoshi had gotten a taste of my darker side when he heard me talking about the destruction of Human World. Acting or not, I have to admit, I hated myself for it. I choose to spare my daughter from witnessing any of that. I knew that she was more naïve than Kiyoshi and kept her innocence. In a way it reminded me of Yukina. No, I would not take that innocence away from her because of the bastard who impersonated my father. It was my job as her father to protect her from the horrors I had seen.

"I suppose not," I finally replied.

"I told them they were welcomed to stay here as well," Kurama said. "I figure Emiko can share Ayame's room, you and Kiyoshi could take one guest room, and Dana and Kenta can take the other."

"Sounds like a plan," Dana said.

"So what are all of you doing here?" I asked the others.

"Fox boy said he was ordering pizza," the detective replied as I scoffed before Keiko slapped him upside the head.

I turned to Yukina and the oaf.

"And you?" I asked looking at him.

"Hey, chill, shorty," he said. "Your sister just wanted to make sure you were okay and asked me to drive her over here."

I smirked. Kuwabara and I still tormented each other, but ever since he married my sister (gag me) I had learned to deal with him. After what he said at that prison cell, I held a sort of respect for him. I didn't hate him as much as I used to. He made my sister happy, so I guess I have to thank him for that. He gave her strength when I could not.

"I'm fine, Yukina," I said softly.

She smiled through some crystalizing tears and hugged me.

"Don't scare me like that again," Yukina scolded. At first I thought she meant going back on my word, but when I saw the look on her face, I knew she was worried about something else…my safety.

I guess I never thought about my own safety, or thought anyone else did. I never considered how Yukina or the kids would feel if they lost me. I guess I'm still just selfish…maybe I should stop making such rash decisions.

"Promise me you won't do something that stupid again," she pleaded. "Please, big brother."

I tightened my grip around her waist. "I promise, little sister."

Her smiled made me feel a lot better. We joined the others in the kitchen for the damn pizza the detective wanted so badly. Whatever.

* * *

><p>"Pyrius" POV<p>

"Sir, your son, his friend, and the boy are gone. Even Kenta is gone," a thief reported.

I didn't turn to him. "That will be all," I growled angrily. The thief scurried out before I had the chance to incinerate him. So the boy thought he could escape from me. I smirked. I knew where he lived and even if he wasn't there, which I doubt he would be, I knew where the kids go to school and where his other friends lived…he will not escape me, and I will punish him and his world before I end his life.

No one betrays me and gets away with it. He will now see what it means to cross me.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi POV<p>

Emiko and I were sitting in class, counting the minutes until we could finally go home. Our teacher caught us and scolded us for not paying attention to the lesson, but we didn't care. Our dad was home and we were too excited about getting home and seeing him.

"_Kiyoshi and Emiko Jaganshi, please report to the principal's office," _we heard over the loud speaker.

A bunch of student gasped as if we did something wrong and the teacher just smirked as I glared at her. I really didn't like her since she made such a fuss about Emiko and I being troublemakers when we had never even done anything wrong. Usually when we'd be called down to the office, everyone would think we did something horrible (thanks to "Miss Sunshine" in front) and it would usually be something about a club or college stuff.

Emiko and I stood up and walked out of class. This was probably actually a good thing for us. Now we wouldn't be watching the clock and counting minutes.

We got to the principal's office and saw that no one was there. That made me feel like someone was watching us. We walked to the back of the office and I pushed Emiko away.

Everyone on the office staff was dead…obviously brutally killed.

Of course I didn't push Emiko away fast enough and she began to cry tears that crystalized. I tried to calm her down when we heard a dark chuckle in the midst of the office. It was that demon disguised as my grandfather.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Emiko, but I couldn't allow these pathetic humans to get in my way," he said as if everything was some big joke. I glared at him while holding my sister protectively.

"Who…who are you?" she asked innocently through her tears.

"Everything is alright, child," he said walking closer to us. I shot a flame in front of him to set an imaginary barrier. He did stop walking and laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Let my sister go and I will show you what I can do," I spat.

"Oh, but I can't do that. You see, I need you two for something. And then I'll figure out what to do with you. You would probably be a good thief for the team…and you sister, well, she's pretty enough to be-"

"Shut up!" I snapped. I knew what he was implying and I just didn't want to hear it. I mean, if I recall, that was the same thing that happened to my mother which made her hate me and I would not let my sister be hurt in that way. I would have said "over my dead body," but he would have said the cliché line, "that could be arranged." Yeah, villains need new lines.

The demon didn't even care that I told him to shut up and smirked. "I suggest you two come with me before I decide to kill you right here."

Emiko hugged me tighter; she was scared. I nodded to the demon. We started to follow him out of the school when a teacher saw us.

"Kiyoshi, Emiko, who is this? Has he signed you out?"

We knew this teacher. She helped us out a lot. Her spiritual awareness clued her in on us being demons and she always kept that secret. She also knew our dad from parent-teacher conferences and had his number for emergencies. Good thing we added safety code words to our cards for something like this.

"Yes, this is our grandfather. He came to _escort_ us home for the day. We were just _visiting _some friends in the office." I know they were pathetic code words, but (1) no one talks like that under normal circumstances…except Uncle Kurama… and (2) now she knows we're in trouble and that the people in the office are too.

She faked a smile. "Well, alright, I hope you kids have a wonderful day."

"Thank you," I said. We followed the demon out of the school and I know my father would be on his way in seconds.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah...I would not want to be the one finding the dead bodies, cuz I would probably scream and freak out...Anyway, so "Pyrius" has the kids. Now what?


	13. Chapter 13 Testimony

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>Hiei POV<p>

My cell phone, which Kurama had gotten for me to keep in contact with the kids, rang. It was a number from the school so I answered it.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Mr. Jaganshi, it's Miss Springfeld from the school. We met at parent-teacher conferences."

"Yes, I remember you? Are the kids alright?" I asked.

"No," she answered and I tensed. "A man picked them up today and they spoke some of the code words for trouble. They said he was their grandfather and that they'd gone to the office. I haven't checked the office out yet, but that man looked very dangerous.

_He is_, I thought to myself. "Thank you, I'll take care of it."

I hung up the phone and texted (Kiyoshi taught me that) the others. We had to find Kiyoshi and Emiko before anything happened to them. If we were too late, I would never forgive myself.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi POV<p>

He brought us to the park…well, deep into the park. I recognized where we were because dad always took me to train here. Emiko recognized it too. I then thought of something…if she were to get away now, then the demon wouldn't be able to find her and she could make it back to dad and away from this madman.

"Do you think you can make it back to dad?" I whispered. The demon hadn't heard.

She nodded. I told her to let go of me and just stand where she was until we were out of sight. Since the demon hadn't looked back, it would be easy for her to slip away.

Emiko listened and within minutes, she was out of sight. I sensed her as she left the forest in the park. I knew she would be okay. I just hoped that I could hold my own once this jerk knew she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hiei POV<p>

"Daddy!" I heard Emiko call. I stopped and looked around and eventually spotted her running my way. I caught her when she crashed into me before she fell to her knees sobbing.

I hugged her tight and rubbed her head. "Sh, it's okay, Emiko," I tried to comfort her. "Everything is fine now."

"No it's not," she said but it was muffled because she buried her face in me. "He still has Kiyoshi."

I controlled a growl. I didn't want to frighten her more. This Pyrius look-a-like had already done that.

"It's okay," I said. "Just tell me where they are. I'll bring Kiyoshi home."

* * *

><p>Kurama POV<p>

My phone rang and I saw it was Yusuke.

"Did you find them?" I asked not even trying to greet him.

"Meet us at the park," he said. "Emiko got away and Kuwabara and I ran into Hiei. Kuwabara took Emiko to his house."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Yusuke," I said. As I hung up, I was already running to the park.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The cloaked man and his brother and friend found a portal to Human World. They entered it and ended up in an abandoned alley near a crowded street. They watched as humans passed by in their everyday clothes.

"We will need to take these cloaks off if we wish to blend in," the shortest man said.

"You are right," the second tallest said. "Brother?"

The tallest man took in a sharp breath. He had been hiding a couple centuries, but he did not wish to stand out. Not when his son was in danger.

"Yes, we must," he finally answered as the three took off the cloaks and threw them down to the ground. Sure their clothes weren't everyday human clothes and they did have swords, but again, he was an entertainer and even if he had never been in Human World he would carry himself as such. They didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for two things: (1) For promising someone I was going to get this chapter up two days ago when I knew that probably wouldn't happen. I had a physics test today (ugh) and I have a test Friday and two next week and virtually no time to study, but then I'll be on break for a few days so I'll probably get some more chapters out then (fingers crossed); and (2) for this chapter being so short. I honestly didn't know how short it was until after I settled on it being done. It's only about 2 pages when usually its 3 or 4...so please forgive me on both accounts. I'll try to make next chapter super long to make up for this one.


	14. Chapter 14 Closing Statements

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs.

* * *

><p>Hiei POV<p>

"Kiyoshi!" I called out hoping he'd answer. I just wanted to know that he was alive.

"Dad!" I heard as we all turned to see Kiyoshi running to us.

I mentally thanked God that he was safe…surprising I know.

I went over to hug him. "How did you escape?" I asked.

"He didn't," I was surprised to hear his voice say. I then realized that the demon who had disguised himself as Pyrius disguised himself as my son. I quickly backed away before he could launch an attack.

"Where is he?" I spat angrily.

"Calm down," he said. "The boy is safe. For now, anyway. I want those artifacts. I'll trade you his safety for the safety of the humans."

"Oh get off it!" the detective yelled. "You think that we'll just hand over something that will end up destroying all of our families?"

"Well, Mr. Urameshi," the demon said transforming back into Pyrius, "I'm sure all of your families would be welcomed in Demon World since you are all very important people there. But this world will be destroyed one way or another. You see, despite the tournament, there will always be demons who hate humans and want them gone. You didn't think that would change overnight, did you?"

"Oh course we didn't," Kurama replied. "But we will not let those demons destroy the peace between the Makai and Ningenkai. There are many demons who enjoy living amongst the humans and vice versa. We will not let you destroy what all of us worked so hard to build." I silently agreed with what he said. Starting with Enki, demons and humans started to coexist and, even if I hated the idea back then, in the long run it made life better for my children. They would never fall into the life that led them to where I was now, standing in front of a guy who I double-crossed.

"Touching speech, but I don't care about this 'balance.' Humans and demons don't belong together. They belong in separate worlds, well, maybe. I liked it better when we could feed off of their energy and leave their lifeless bodies behind. But now that we can't, this world is just a waste of space."

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled. "You think you're so great with your stupid ability to transform and crap, but you're just a low level demon with three S class demons ready to kick your ass. You can be sure that if you do make it out of here alive it'll be by dumb luck."

This angered the demon and he launched himself at Yusuke. I managed to hit him with my katana before he got too close to Yusuke.

"Attack my friend again," I said darkly and quietly to him. "I dare you."

"If you kill me, you'll never find your son."

"Well that's the biggest lie if I have ever heard one." Kurama, Yusuke, and I turned to see Kuwabara and Ayame with Kiyoshi who did not look happy. I smiled at the thought. Definitely learned that from me.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked in a scolding manner.

"Well, you didn't think I'd let my cousin get hurt by some f-ed up demon, did you?"

"Ayame, you don't have to avoid cursing because I'm here," Kiyoshi muttered.

She whispered back to him, "I'm not cursing so I avoid getting a lecture from my dad again."

Kurama didn't hear the conversation, but I did and couldn't help but silently chuckle. I turned back to the demon at my mercy. "Now where were we?" I asked darkly. "Oh that's right. Any last words?"

I didn't like the look on his face. He smirked at me and looked like he was still in control. "I should be saying that to you."

Before I could comment, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see that he had hit me with a hidden dagger. Thankfully, he missed my vitals and I was able to move back. I got back into my fighting stance. I would never let a minimal wound like this keep me down.

"You are persistent," he said. "But I grow tired of this."

He disappeared and reappeared behind me. Before I could attack him, I felt a burning sensation course through my body. It was more painful than anything I had ever felt. I looked down at my arm to see a talisman on my arm, one that trapped my fire energy completely in my body. Never a good thing for a fire demon.

I tried to say something to him but gasped in agony instead causing my family and son to shout out my name in panic. Kneeling down to the ground, I tried to catch my breath.

"Look, kid, it's been fun. Really it has, but you tried to make a fool out of me and that is unforgivable." I glared at him as I continued to breathe heavily. The detective and Kurama tried to run forward but they were blocked by an energy shield.

"Now, now, let's not interrupt," he teased us mockingly.

"Let my dad go!" Kiyoshi demanded.

"Sorry, kid, but your dad and I have a score to settle and settle it we shall."

He kicked me hard in the side and I flew to the other side of the force field and had the wind knocked out of me when I hit it. The demon was about to deal a finishing blow.

"Enjoy your trip to hell!" he shouted before he launched an attack.

"No!" I heard Kiyoshi yell. All I saw was the light from the attack…that is until…

"Holy hell!" Yusuke exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see some guy in a black cloak standing in front of my. The force field was shattering probably from when he broke into it.

I fell backwards but was caught by another man while some other guy got the talisman off my arm.

"You all right?" the guy who removed the talisman asked.

"I'll survive. Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Don't worry; we'll talk after he takes care of this asshole," he said pointing over to the man who had saved me from the blast.

The man didn't even let the demon say anything before he cut him into pieces.

"That'll teach you to mess with my family," I heard him say. I hid my surprise well. Who was this guy?

"What just happened?" the fool asked.

"Daddy!" Kiyoshi called running over to me. He was in tears and held onto me for dear life.

"Sh, it's okay," I said to comfort him. "I'm fine; you're fine; everything is fine."

"You had us really worried, pal," Yusuke said lightly smacking my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'll try not to be beaten by some freak if only it gives you comfort," I said sarcastically. I then looked over to the man who had shielded me from the attack. "Who are you?"

The man took off his cloak and I was surprised to see someone who looked like the demon who had disguised himself as Pyrius.

"Okay, I'm lost," Kuwabara said.

"Are you…?" I started to ask. I looked at him with surprise and confusion plastered all over my face.

"But he's over there," Kiyoshi said pointing to the dead demon's body which had now returned to some lower class trash. "Or not…"

"I know this is a shock," the man said, "but I have my reasons."

The other two men removed their cloaks.

"This is my brother, Pyre," he said pointing to the man who had removed the talisman from my arm. "And that is his friend, Trinten." He motioned to the one that caught me. "And I am Pyrius…your father."

I knew that at that moment I was giving him a look that the kids had given me at one point or another. I never had a parent and now one was standing in front of me after saving me from being killed.

"Okay, now I'm really lost," the fool said again and I gave him a dirty-look. "What?"

"Don't worry about it, Kuwabara," Kurama said. "We should just get back to the house now and report to Koenma about what happened."

"Right," Yusuke said. "And I suppose we should just leave a dead demon's body in the middle of the park trail?" Pyrius, or my father, pointed to the body and we watched as it disintegrated. "Well, that's one less thing we have to take care of…"

Pyrius put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. "We have a lot of catching up to do," he said.

"Yeah," I replied. "I think we do."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, his dad's in the picture now and that other demon is GONE. I have been waiting for that moment, although I wanted to stretch out the death scene a little, but I've been thinking of a third part to this story and I really want to start writing it soon, so yeah, kinda rushed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the action...I'm not the best (in my opinion) at writing fight scenes, so I'll let you decide how it turned out. There will be one or two more chapters. I won't know until I write them. Thanks for all your support :)


	15. Chapter 15 Court is Adjourned

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>Hiei POV<p>

Emiko ran over to Kiyoshi and me as soon as we entered Kuwabara's house.

"I was so scared," she said starting to cry.

"Don't cry, sis," Kiyoshi replied. "We're okay. See, not hurt at all."

Emiko looked up at us and inspected us to make sure we were fine. When she seemed sure we were, she smiled and pulled her brother to go look at pictures Yukina had from the Dark Tournament…damn that ferry girl.

Pyrius came from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"They certainly seem happy," he observed.

"They are," I responded.

Just then Yukina walked into the room and look surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know we were having company," she said looking at the three men. "Welcome."

"Yukina," I called to her. I didn't know what to say though…but I guess I was always good at being blunt.

"Yes big brother?"

I saw our father's face soften when he heard that.

"This is our father," I said. Yukina's mouth gaped and her eyes widened in shock. She ran over to the two of us and pulled us in for a group hug while hiruiseki stones fell to the ground.

"I'll go dig another hole," Yusuke muttered before getting slapped by Kuwabara. It was Kuwabara's idea so that no one would use Yukina's or Emiko's tears for their own personal gain.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Pyrius asked. He wanted me to tell him everything that happened after he and my mother parted ways. Where to start…<p>

"Why don't you tell me why you were in hiding for all those years?" I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing him of anything. I had no right to judge. But it sounded like I was judging him and he grew…sad?

"I am an entertainer," he started. "My brother, his friend, and I were all training to be swordsman, but our teacher taught us to kill and we did not enjoy it. We broke away from him and trained ourselves and decided to use our talents to be travelling swordsmen for other's entertainment. I met your mother in one of the towns we visited and instantly fell in love." He walked over to the window and look out to the street. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, but she left soon after we well…you know." I blushed getting his insinuation. God, I was becoming more like the humans every day. "I knew she was an ice maiden and somehow Trinten knew how to locate the village. We would have gone had we not been attacked by demons everywhere we went. Demon World was different from Human World in the sense that honest work was considered a crime. I didn't wish to cause problems for your mother or the village. We finally took down the demons that were after us and when I was about to come out of hiding, we heard rumors of a demon with my name and status was causing trouble. If I had come forward then, I would have been killed on the spot or arrested and I would have never seen your mother again. I only recently found out I had a son when I heard some demons from that bastard's camp talking about how they forced you into a deal. I didn't know I had a daughter until Yukina called you her brother."

I would not feel pity for him, but I did understand. He had not done anything to wrong me as he had never known I existed. The only criminal here was a demon that was now dead and we had a chance for a fresh start…well almost.

"I was a thief," I said slightly surprising Pyrius. I joined him by the window and watched as the kids ran outside and started playing tag. "When Yukina and I were born, they knew. The ice maidens knew mother had been with a man and that was a crime in her culture." I would have thought Pyrius knew that but when panic hit his face I knew I was wrong. Mother never told him. "I was aware of everything. She begged the elders to let her keep me and swore that she would take Yukina and me away from there, but they wouldn't agree to it. They told her that her punishment would be to watch me die and that my punishment for being born was to be tossed off of the mountain by my mother's best friend."

Neither of us had seen the kids come back inside nor did we hear the door open as I continued.

"I didn't die, though. I was found by a band of thieves who raised me. There were no loyalties among them, though, and many tried to steal the hiruiseki stone that Rui had left with me. I killed anyone who tried to attack me and eventually I grew to enjoy it, if only for the reason that I was justifying the maidens' actions. Anyway, the group became afraid of me so I travelled the Makai on my own and was pursued by many who wanted the hiruiseki stone. Eventually, I lost the stone in the middle of the fight and I felt like I had to find it and the village." I took out the stone and both of us looked at it.

"Every time I would stare at it, I would be calm…like I could feel her by looking at the gem. I had to get it back, so I went to a doctor, Shigure, who implanted the Jagan. I used it to find the village. When I got there, I found Rui and she told me that my mother was grief-stricken and killed herself and that my sister had gone in search of me. I later found Yukina and watched her from afar. I didn't think that a murderer like me deserved such an innocent, sweet sister as her. I didn't deserve the unconditional love she could give me and I convinced myself that she would be happier not knowing who I was. I told myself that love was a pitiful human emotion that meant nothing…it was a lie. Until Rui showed up with Kiyoshi and told me that she was given that task of ending his life like she was with me and she couldn't do it again. So she asked me to raise him."

I chuckled. "I had no idea what I was doing," I said chuckling at all the memories. "I couldn't take Kiyoshi to Demon World, definitely not to Mukuro's training ground. He would have been trained to kill like I had been. I also hated humans and couldn't imagine living among them. Kurama talked me down, though, and it forced me to start thinking about Kiyoshi instead of what I wanted. I grew to love that little boy as if he were my own son. I had convinced myself that love never existed and was proven wrong by a young child ten times younger than me. Emiko came to live with us after I brought Kiyoshi to the glacial village. I never wanted to, but I knew he needed closure and then we met their mother and she was a cruel bitch who wanted nothing to do with her son. The way she talked about him angered me, but Kiyoshi told her that he forgave her leaving us all stunned. That's pretty much everything."

I turned to looked at Pyrius and found that he wasn't the only one looking at me in shock. The detective, Keiko, Kurama, Julia, Ayame, the fool and his sister, my sister and kids, Kenta, Dana, Botan, and Koenma were all standing in the doorway. I muttered a curse under my breath. I had not planned on the kids finding out this way or the others finding out at all.

Kiyoshi and Emiko ran over to me and hugged me. "We love you, daddy," they whispered.

"I love you too," I told them confidently.

"Eh-hem," Koenma coughed to get our attention. "In the recent event of getting the artifacts back and catching the real criminal, I wanted to let you know that even if you weren't officially released, that you've been acquitted and the paperwork is all taken care of."

"Hn," I replied.

"I also wanted to let you know that the group of thieves under his command have been disbanded by the SDF and Kenta is free of any charges and he and Dana can start lives here in Ningenkai…as thanks for helping to save it of course."

I saw Dana and Kenta smile at each other and then at me. "We would be honored to stay here in Ningenkai," Kenta said with a confident voice. I smirked now knowing that the spineless kid routine was just an act to trick my fath- I mean that low level scum.

"Yeah, it beats living in a world where law is crime and crime is law," Dana agreed.

"Well put," I heard the fox say.

"Well, um, I guess we can call this case closed, huh?" Yusuke mentioned.

"Yes, Yusuke," Koenma said looking directly at me, "I think we can."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end of this story, but the beginning of a new one. I will be making a third part to this story. It's going to be called Perhaps Love (yes, think of the John Denver song which by the way I don't own) and it's going to have a character that we haven't seen for a really long time (an OC from Raising a Family). Any guesses?


End file.
